


Carry Me

by korasami



Series: Korrasami Week 2014 [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Ballet, Dancing, Drabble, Fan Art, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably shouldn't be doing this. But for Asami and Korra, some people are too special to ignore.</p><p>Korra and Asami are prima ballerinas for rival ballet academies. Every night, they meet up to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Korrasami Week, Day 3 - Carry Me.   
> This isn't even a drabble. Just a picture with a few short words. Hope y'all enjoy.

[ ](http://korasami.tumblr.com/post/97769539248/ballet-korrasami)

 

Grace was inevitable, despite the lack of audience. Night after night they met - in secret, not a soul could ever know. Patience and dedication had brought them to where they were; stiff shoulders, aching thighs. Yet they danced, and they danced. Nothing made them feel more alive.

 


End file.
